


Drunk on lust (& tequila)

by notquiteascrazy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Drunk Alec, Drunk Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteascrazy/pseuds/notquiteascrazy
Summary: Seeing a hot guy dancing so sexily in a nightclub is enough to prompt even Alec Lightwood out of his comfort zone
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Drunk on lust (& tequila)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm struggling to write the fic I really, really want to write and have 0 creativity or inspiration or experience really so decided to at least try to write something.
> 
> In lieu of actual prompts or any form of ideas of a plot I just based this off my friend saying "I miss dancing & tequila"

He’d come to the club that night under duress, his brother & sister forcing him to step away from his text books for just one night. They’d almost immediately lost each other in the crowd so he’d taken up residence in a corner, arms crossed over his chest and a beer in hand people watching.

That’s how he first saw him. Under the flashing lights on the dance floor, the golden skinned man moved effortlessly in time to the music, ringed hands twirling above his head, eyes closed and head thrown back in pure unadulterated enjoyment. He looked beautiful, radiating confidence from every pore. Surely he couldn’t be alone - his girlfriend at the bar or maybe the bathroom.

Three songs later, Alec realised he was still staring. He also realised that a significant amount of time had passed and the man was still dancing alone, hips shamelessly gyrating to the pulsing bass.

Pushing off the wall, he navigated over to the bar & captured to the attention of the bartender. “Two tequilas, please” If he was going to do this, he would need to be more than just lust drunk. Handing over the cash, he downed both shots one after the other and made a beeline for the dancefloor before his miraculous burst of courage faded.

“May I join you?” he asked, placing a hand against the man’s upper arm to capture his attention.

The dancer startled slightly, and turned to face him, golden eyes widening slightly before giving him a slow once over. “You are most welcome to join me” he practically purred, hands reaching Alec’s waist and pulling him closer, swaying to the beat of the music.

Alec wasn’t a natural dancer but the incredible man currently wrapped around him didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to quite enjoy pressing himself close, trying to encourage Alec to move his hips. After weeks of stress Alec allowed himself to just let go and live in the moment. It was easily done with the heady combination of music, alcohol & the feel of red silk underneath his hands. Seriously though, who even wore a silk shirt to a nightclub? Not that he was complaining.

The pair continued to move together for what seemed like hours. Alec couldn’t remember the last time he’d been on a dancefloor. He’d certainly never willingingly danced for more than one song. He’d been hypnotised by easily the sexiest man alive and as he looked down at him and caught his eye he felt like he’d never breathe again. Caught in the moment he closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. Everything around them stopped, goosebumps broke out across his skin and he felt in equal parts too hot & too cold. He’d never experienced a kiss like it, their mouths fitted together perfectly, tongues teasing against each other, playful & desperate all at once.

The next morning Alec woke up fully clothed and on his sofa. Cracking his neck and groaning, he attempted to sit up. Realising that the pounding he could hear was in fact all in his head he collapsed back, closing his eyes again to protect from the bright light. Through the sleepy, hangover haze snippets of the night came flooding back to him. The tequila, the music, the dancing, the kissing. The kissing! He didn’t even know the name of the guy he’d shared the single hottest kiss of his life with.

Frustrated at his own drunken ineptitude he ran his hand through his messy hair, stopping only when a mark caught his eye. There, on the inside of his forearm was scrawled a series of numbers and the name “Magnus”.  
Maybe drunk Alec wasn’t a complete disaster after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to chat to other Malec fans? Come hang out in the [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)!


End file.
